1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device and dipole antenna thereof, and more particularly to an electronic device having a short-circuited unit and short-circuited dipole antenna thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the widespread development of wireless technology, more and more electronic devices become wireless and have different kinds of wireless communications functions. For example, after a wireless printer is connected to an external antenna device, the user can print the required documents, no matter when or where the user is, without the need to upload the documents to a computer connected with a printer. As a result, the user can have higher convenience in operation.
However, the external antenna device will deteriorate the appearance of the wireless printer. Therefore, how to maintain the appearance of the whole device and, at the same time, to keep a good transmission effect for the antenna are essential issues to be resolved at present.